Larking About
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: When doing something right some times you have to enlist the help of those who can be more trouble than they are worth. How Peeves on a lark does something almost good.


"What's this, three students out of bed?" spoke Peeves in a taunting voice, he always loved doing this no matter the state of the wizarding world, which was no mind to him, as long as he could have his fun.

"I should tell I should!" he spoke with a nod before turning upside down to look at the three crouched before him.

"Peeves!" hissed the one in red. He liked red, there was something exciting and sometimes almost vile about it, it was the color of fire and explosions, and blood. The red one also reminded him of the mirror boys. Wonderful lads they were, made problems much like he! Oh those were the days, with the nasty pink frog lady, she was fun to torment so much reaction and anger, and she never could catch old Peevsy! She was more fun than Filch the cat man.

Despite the fun or tormenting her he was glad she was gone. Dumbles let him stay, she had wanted him out and she would have won if he wasn't careful. No, now it was Snivy Snape, he was an old rotter ignoring him. It seemed like Peeves was always ignored, his badness was almost good! That was wrong! People were not supposed to be worse than him! It was all confusing. What happened to good day where he could throw spit wads and jam doors and make Filch the cat man chase him?

Knowing his luck there wouldn't be much fun had with this group either, but he wasn't going to let them know that. He was certain to cause some one some trouble, and have a bit of fun if it was the last thing he did. At the very least the girl in red's face was starting to match her hair, which was quite funny. He needed to think up a song about her. That could be fun!

He was about to sing when Big Eyes asked if he would help them. The question caused Peeves to pause. He closed his mouth and turned upside right. "Why would Peevsy do that? He likes to cause mischief and problems!" He grinned widely. "I should tell, I should!"

"Because we are causing mischief!" broke in the boy whom Peeves did not notice till right then. Peeves zoomed in close to the boy and stared him right in the eyes. The boy didn't move and just stared at him. For a split second Peeves thought about grabbing his nose and pulling it yelling "I GOT YOUR KONK!" But he didn't he zoomed back up and away, something said they might offer something good for him better than some small joke.

Memories flashed in Peeves mind, he recalled, these were the ones who tend to get into a lot of trouble. It always looked like grand fun. He wanted his share now!

"Can you create a diversion for us?" asked Big Eyes.

Peeves blew a small raspberry this wasn't what he had in mind. That stuff was easy, make a lot of noise and Filch comes running, but he didn't run as much any more. "Filchy is your problem!" he spoke defiantly with his arms crossed ready to zoom off.

"No, Filch, Snape and the Carrows," spoke the boy.

Peeves let a sly grin cross his face. "Deal!" cried Peeves zooming off. He needed a good excuse to cause some real trouble and when the boy said their names a horrid wicked idea came to his mind.

He started to sing at the top of his lungs any song that he could think of, crashing into things all up and down the staff corridor where they were all to be sleeping. So what if that was not what the three wanted? It was fun, he could hear moans of people in their rooms. Peeves sped on down to the Carrow's room.

_The mark of dark is such a lark  
Nothin' but oldy Moldy Voldy!_

He sang the song repetitively until a spell was shot at him which he dodged easily. "Tut! Tut!" he cried before carrying on with his little ditty as he continued on. He knew he was forgetting something, but couldn't take the time to remember, as there were death threats issued in his general direction.

"For shame! Not good for the teachers to kill! Wait you can't kill me!" Peeves laughed manically as he speed over the heads of those now in the corridor knocking down on heads as he passed. He dodged another spell before turning around and blowing another raspberry and waving his hands by his head.

_Ha Ha! Teachers in their nighties!  
Give people such a sighties!_

Sang out Peeves once more as some teachers went back to bed, they were no fun. The Carrows however gave chase which made for a grand time! Peeves dropped a few things on their heads and Filch the cat man got involved for a while too, but things eventually grew boring as they gave up, and Peeves was forced to do something else to occupy his time. Perhaps he could find his Royal Bloodiness and tell him of his adventure? Which by the end, not only wound up being fun for him but a horrid, horrid punishment for the three he was supposed to help. He had missed getting Snivy Snape in on all the fun.


End file.
